New Beginnings
by Invisible0-0Panda
Summary: Fanfic where Draco never becomes a death eater and gets disowned, helps win the war, lots of characters are still alive, hope you like!
1. Disowned

Draco closed his eyes, trying hard to forget what happened. He wanted to sink, forget about reality and disapear into an alternate world where his family accepted him and where, well, still his family.

But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he was dead to them, and now he had no where to go untill he went back to school for his 8th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

His parents blamed him for what happened during the war, he wouldn't let them mark him as a death eater, he had worked with Snape and Dumbledore, as a spy and saved their lives, helping The Chosen One kill Voldemort once and for all.

However his actions had cost him his family, his home and the life he had known for 17 years.

He walked slowly, dragging his bags behind him as he walked, head down the remaining 10 minutes to The Leaky Cauldron, where he planned to stay for the rest of the week. Before he packed his bags he had stolen a few valuables and as much money as he could, luckily he hadnt been caught. Half of him was glad to be gone, to be rid of the pressure to be the perfectly composed deatheater, killer of mudbloods and traiters, just like his father.

But in his heart he knew he could never be what they wanted, he wanted to help people, to be good, but he didnt know how.

Little did he know that would change when he went back to his last year at Hogwarts...


	2. Hogwarts Express

Draco Malfoy pushed forward on his trolly and broke into a run, heading straight towards the wall...

And into Platform 9 3/4. The train was already there, people piling luggage and trunks onto the carriages, boarding the train and saying goodbye to there family's. He didn't have any one to say goodbye to, but, he did have some people he wanted to say hello to. The Golden Trio had became his friends, and the only true family he had left.

He hadn't yet told any one he was disowned. But he knew if anyone knew what losing family was like, it was his friends.

Everyone had lost someone in the war, but it had also brought people closer, new friends were made, but far too many had been lost. For the Slytherin house especially, although many had stepped up to fight for their school, even Pansy Parkinson had seen the error of her ways and helped save Luna from Greyback.

But seeing everyone excited and hugging their family made Draco feel lonely.

He quickly boarded the train, and found an empty compartment, secretly hoping it wouldn't stay empty.

Soon enought his wish came true, he was about a quarter of the way to Hogwarts, and half asleep, when he heard a familer voice outside, "Ron! I've found him, he isn't even in his robes yet!"

"Calm down 'Mione we aren't even half way there yet" came the voice of the lanky redhead. Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley opening the door of his compartment.

"Mined if we join you mate?" asked Ron.

Draco smiled and gestured to the empty seats "Wheres Harry?" he asked

"Changing into his robes, which you should have done alrdeady" said Hermione pointedly "I'll do it later, im too tired" said Draco, running a hand through his platinum hair and closing his eyes again. Draco heard a sigh and felt something soft and light thrown on him, he jumped awake, not expecting it, to see Hermione standing over him, his robes in his lap. "I'm going to go look for Harry, when I come your robes better be on" Said Hermione before walking out of the compartment.

Draco rolled his eyes and changed quickly. Not long after Hermione returned with Harry, who smiled when he saw Draco.

He smiled back before looking away, facing Ron "So hows Fred?" he asked.

"Not bad, he got out of hospital a two weeks ago, he still has to use crutches, but he's started walking further now."

"Thats good"

They spent the rest of the journey, chatting and talking. However Draco still didnt mention anything that happened during the summer, his father was in Azcaban but his mother had gotton off by claiming she was put under the Unforgivable Curse, but was still being investigated, everyone knew that. But he wasn't ready for them to know he had lost everything yet.

Draco stared out of the window as the train pulled to a stop, outside he could see the carriages, with the thestrals waiting patiently. Almost every student could see the thestrals now...


	3. First Day Back

Draco sat in the Great Hall in silence, they had added an extra table for the 8th years, they had lessons outside of there house, and had separate dorms, not many had returned, but they had decided to keep the separate from the other houses due to most of them having problems from the war.

They had just finnished the Sorting Hat Ceremony, and Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress was doing the usual start of year speech, however he wasnt paying attention.

He had hoped things would be differant when he came back, but all he could think about was the war. He noticed Harry staring at him now and then, but kept his eyes focused on the wooden table in front of him.

After the speech the food appeared, but Draco didn't eat much, he excused himself early and walked arou d the grounds trying to clear his head, he stood at the edge of the Lake, staring at the moon's reflection on the water.

"Thought I'd find you out here" said a voice behind him, making him jump and spin round. He saw Harry standing there, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning back to the lake as Harry walked up to him

"Looking for you, you didnt eat anything at dinner, so I brought you these" Said Harry, handing him a something, wrapped neatly in napkins, Draco unwrapped it to find a cheese sandwich and his favourite cake

"Thanks" he said, nibbling on the cake.

"You ok?"

"Not really, I thought being back here would be differant, but all I keep thinking about is the war, what I did, everyone that got hurt because of me"

"Draco, you did good, you made up for your mistakes, you saved a lot of people, people who are grateful to you"

"But after everything I did before the war, my actions helped the Dark Lord be resurrected, if I hadnt have helped Pettigrew find the spell to bring him back, if I hadnt have told him where to find you If -"

Harry suddenly grabbed his arm, cutting him off "Stop! I know after everything you still blame yourself but you shouldn't, there are a lot of people in there who are alive because of you Draco, including me"

"How are you still so brave after everything that happened?"

"I guess after everything thats happened, the Dursleys, my friends, Voldemort, it made me realise I have a lot to lose by hiding away, and more to gain by standing up and fighting for whats right"

Draco smiled "I wish I could be like that, after what haplened to me I just want to hide away in a dark corner of the world and never come out"

"You're brave Draco, you stood up to your parents, you testified against your father, and you saved so many people"

"Harry c-can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Draco, you can tell me anything" said Harry looking into Draco's eyes curiously...

 _ **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow sometime, I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I like writing it!**_


	4. The Secret

"I believed my mother about the Imperious curse, but she still acts like she's loyal to the Dark Lord. My father wrote to say I was no longer his son, and my mother got angry, she started yelling at me, blaming me for him being in prison, saying people died because of me" Draco said, as he and Harry sat on the grass, the moonlight reflecting off the Lake. "She wouldnt stop yelling at me, and blaming me for everything that happened, for you winning the war. She took fathers side, saying she had no son, she was childless. After that she told me to pack my things and leave"

"Oh.. Draco I'm so sorry" said Harry, putting his hand on Dracos arm

"Don't be, part of me is glad to be gone" said Draco.

"I don't have to suffer them hitting me anymore" he said under his breath, Harry, however had good hearing and his eyes widened in horror "They hit you?!"

"Yes. When I didn't do what they asked, which was quite often. I had a black eye after I refused to accept the Mark" said Draco, avoiding Harrys eyes "But, I think she's lying about the being under the Curse, I don't remember her acting like she was when I was at the manor and she still acts like she is loyal. Harry I don't know what to do"

"I think you should tell someone. Ask Ron to borrow Pig, and write to the Minister of Magic, tell them everything you know" said Harry gently.

"She disowned me, but she is still powerfull"

"Narcissa can not harm you while your here, you know McGonagall won't let that happen" Harry hesitated before adding "And neither will I"

Draco smiled at him, before standing up "Come on, we should head back, it's getting late and if we don't hurry and find our dorms now we'll never get to sleep"

Harry followed him inside, running into Ron and Hermione on the way "There you are, we were looking all over for you" Said Hermione "Sorry 'Mione lost track of time" said Harry

"Anyone know where the new dorms are?" asked Ron

"I do, there near the Room of Requirement, we've been organized into groups of four students per dorm room" said Hermione leading them to the dorms.

Each room had a number on it, and a list of the students, Draco looked on the seventh room and checked the list

1\. Draco. M

2\. Harry. P

3\. Ron. W

4\. Neville. L

He called over to Ron and Harry to let them know.

"The Girls dorms are the opposite end of the hall. Goodnight" said Hermione, she kissed Ron and gave a Draco and Harry a hug, before running to the other end of the hall to find her dorm.

Harry, Draco and Ron entered their dorm to find Neville already there.

They spent the night chatting and catching up with what had happened over the summer, Draco not sharing as much as he had to Harry.

"Hey Ron can I lend Pig? I need to write to someone" said Draco

"Yeah course you can mate" said Ron, he crossed the room and let Pig out of his cage, who excitedly buzzed round the room, till he was dizzy, eventualy landing on Dracos bed with a soft _thud_. Draco wrote his letter, while the others continued to talk, Harry coming over and asking if he was ok every so often, and gave the letter to Pig.

"Ok Pig, you need to give this to the Minister in London, and when you come back I'll have a nice treat waiting in your cage for you" said Draco, Pig nibbled his fingers excitedly as the letter was tied to his leg, as soon as it was connected he shot out the window and into the night.

"Did you say that was for the Minister?" asked Neville

"Er, yes. I did" He looked at Harry, who nodded and smiled gently.

Draco told them everything that had happened over the summer, everything that he had told Harry, and when he was finnished Ron and Neville stared in shock "Bloody hell, Draco" said Ron

"Yeah, I knew Narcissa was bad and manipulative, but I didnt know she would lie about being under an Unforgivable. And disown her own son" said Neville

"They're right though. I'm not their son. I'm not a Death Eater, I'm not what they wamted me to be" said Draco

"But you're so much better. And so much more than they are" said Harry.

Neville hugged Draco, who couldn't help but smile.

That night Draco slept much better than he had for a long time, he felt happy he had his friends with him, to help him whenever he needed them...


	5. The Quidditch Game

8"The 8th years quidditch game is soon" said Ron excitedly, they were all sitting in the Great Hall, eating and talking and the the first Quidditch game since before the war. They had made teams using just the 8th years, their had been enough from each house to create the four teams, the first game was Slytherin against Ravenclaw.

Draco was excited for the game, but also very nervous, he hadn't flown for a long time and was hoping he coumd concentrate on the game instead of the war.

"So are we all on the same positions as before?" asked Draco

"Yes as far as I know, I know Pansy will be playing, shes a chaser, same as me" said Blaise.

The day of the game came quickly. Both Slytherin and Ravenclaw had been practising as much as possible, and Draco was glad of the distraction.

He was the new captain of the Slytherin 8th year team, and Cho Chang was captain of Ravenclaw, Luna didn't normally play quidditch, but she had decided to join in as a chaser for the 8th year games for fun.

The morning of the game consisted of the usual speech to raise the players spirits and motmotivate them to win and a basic game plan before they changed into their Quidditch leathers. As they walked onto the pitch, Madame Hooch was standing in the middle, with the box of balls on the floor. she opened the box when the two teams stood either side of her and handed the four chasers their bats, and told them to mount their brooms, everyone got into position as the quaffle was thrown in the air, and suddenly the bludgers was realised and the game began as the snitch was set free, it zoomed round and hid as Draco and Cho, settled high up on their brooms kept a sharp eye out for it, each team scoring goals, Ravenclaw in the lead, when suddenly Cho shot down to one of the goal posts, Draco knew she had seen the snitch and flew after her.

He saw a glint of gold in front of her and shot forward, leaning down on his broom as much as he could to go faster, the snitch was edging its way higher above them. Pansy sped past, hitting the Bludger that was chasing Draco in the opposite direction.

He reached out and closed his hand around the snitch, and held it up, smiling, just as the Bludger spun back, smashing into him.

Draco was knocked off his broom and fell to the floor, unconscious, his hand still grasped around the golden snitch...


	6. Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor

**_Before I start the story, I had a review about my characterisation of Draco being unrealistic, and my fondness for him being mind boggling. Would like to clarify, although i use a similar storyline, I have changed the story a lot, Narcissa wouldn't disown her son, Fred, Snape and Dumbledore didnt die and various other things. I wanted to portray Draco as good, because he was a character I see that had no choice. I have portrayed him how I believe he would have been, given the chance to make the right choice. Thanks, Hope everyone still enjoys the story._** Draco woke up in hospital. Madame Pomfrey was fussing over another patient hadn't realised he was awake yet.

He tried to sit up but his head spun and his vision went blurry.

"No no no. Dont sit up Mr. Malfoy. You must rest" said Madame Pomfrey, who had seen him moving

"What happened? The last thing I remember is I was playing Quidditch" He said groggily, clutching his head

"You were hit by a bludger. Ive lost count on how many times I've asked them to cancel that dangerous game. Quidditch season is my busiest time" she said. She pulled a bottle of purple liquid from her apron pocket and poured out a small glass for him "Drink this, it will help your head." Draco did as she said and downed the strange tasting liquid in one go.

The next morning he heard Madame Pomfrey talking and opened his eyes to look.

"I told you already he must rest, he is still asleep" she said

"Please Madame Pomfrey, you wouldn't let me see him yesterday" came a familier voice "See he's awake, let me see him for a bit"

"Fine, you have 10 minutes"

Draco sat up as Harry came up to him "How are you?" he asked

"Ok I think, but I'm not entirely sure what happened, Pomfrey said I got hit by a bludger but I don't remember" said Draco

"The bludger went in the wrong direction, you caught the snitch as it hit you but you hit your head pretty hard. Must have a bit of concussion. Do you know how long your stuck here for?"

"She said I have to stay here untill tomorrow. So does that mean Slytherin won?"

Harry smiled "Yup, your in the final and your team will play against the winner of tonights game"

"I look forward to beating you" said Draco

Not long after Madame Pomfrey came over and shooed Harry out, before fussing over Draco "You need to rest Mr. Malfoy"

From his bed Draco could see out the window onto the Quidditch field. When Madame Pomfrey wasn't around he leaned up and watched the game, he saw Harry fly high up over the field, he kept his fingers crossed that Harry would see the snitch before Hannah Abbot, the 8th year quidditch seeker did. Soon enough Harry darted forward, Hannah following behind, although she wasnt as fast as Harry and didnt manage to get ahead of him, she did however manage to stay at his side as they cchased after the snitch, both reaching out before the snitch suddenly shot up.

Harry, stopped short, while Hannah went off to the right, thinking she had seen it.

Draco watched, hoping Harry would see it and catch it. He waited, when suddenly the door flew open. Draco jumped and quickly lay back down as Madame Pomfrey walked in, carrying a tiny bottle of bright orange liquid.

"You should be sleepig Mr. Malfoy" she said as she walked over to him "Drink this, then you can leave in three hours"

Draco smiled, three hours till he could see Harry again, he thought as he drunk the potion. Wait no, he thought again, he didnt want to see just Harry, he wanted to see all his friends... Right?


	7. Ammortentia

Draco woke with a jolt. Ron stood over him, shaking him "Hurry up mate, your gonna be late for potions if you don't get up now" he said "What?" Mumbled Draco sleepily "C'mon, at least I'm not the only one late!"

Draco rushed to get dressed and, still half asleep, ran down the corridor with Ron to get to Potions.

They opened the door quitley and creeped in as quickly and quitly as possible "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence" drawled Snape, although he had been revealed to be on Dumbledores side, he was still as sarcastic as ever!

"Mr. Weasley I believe Mr. Potter saved you a seat, as for you Mr. Malfoy, your with Miss. Granger" said snape, pointing to the empty seats. Draco slumped in the chair and Hermione giggled "Never thought I'd see the ever composed Draco Malfoy _slouch!_ " she whispered "Ugh I'm too tired to argue, and that smell is making me sleepy!" said Draco, hold his chin up with his palm and closing his eyes, Hermione paused and looked at him, intrigued.

"What smell? what does it smell like?" she whispered "Like treacle and broom polish" said Draco, his eyes still closed. Harry, who was at the station next to him, looked up but Snape began talking again "Ok class, now your amortentia is finnised it should look pink in colour, if it doesn't stir counter clockwise six times, count to five and stir another 6 times"

Draco looked up, feeling suddenly awake "Did he just say amortentia?" he asked Hermione "Yes, and you also said it smelled like-" "No, don't, you cant tell anyone!" he whispered looking scared "ok" said Hermione "Ok I won't tell"

Draco raised his hand and asked to be excused from the lesson because he didnt feel well. He felt Harrys eyes on him as he left the Potions room, the sweet smell of treacle leaving only when he had ran to his dorms. Half hour later Harry returned to the dorm "Draco? are you ok?" Harry asked "Hm? Yes I'm fine" he said, not meeting Harrys eye

"Are you sure? Only you left the lesson early, and.. I heard what you and Hermione said..." said Harry sitting on the edge of Dracos bed.

"Harry... I can explain, I tried to forget my feelings, i mean, a death eater with the chosen one! its stupid!" said Draco quickly.

"Stop, your not a death eater, you never took the mark, how many times do i have to tell you that?" asked Harry "Also, can i ask? when did you get feelings for me?"

"I er, since 6th year, when you saved me from the imperious curse and stopped me from killing Dumbledore"

"That long huh?"

"Please, Harry. I tried to forget them, I really did. but I just can't, and now cause of the ammortentia possibly the whole class knows by now" said Draco with tears in his eyes. He waited a moment, and when Harry didnt say anything, he mumbled a quick apology before running away to his dorm, leaving Harry calling out behind him...


	8. Halloween

The night before Halloween, Draco sat on his bed, the curtains drawn tight. Neville had tried to get him to come to the great hall for food but he refused, so instead he brought a plate up for him, laden with as much as Neville could carry, it went untouched but Draco appreciated the thought.

He just wished it had been someone else...

Draco had been avoiding Harry for weeks, and Harry hadn't yet got that he wanted to be left alone. Whenever Harry saw Draco he would try to make eye contact or speak to him, he managed a couple of times but Pansy or Blaise would always interrupt, knowing Draco wanted to be left. However the pair did try their best to convince Draco to talk to Harry it never worked.

Draco had found his halloween costume, however it wasnt much of a costume, more a fancy black and dark green suit, "A perfect Slytherin Prince" his mother used to say whenever he would wear it, his father would merely glance at him, with his usual sneer and say "You'll need to do better than that to be a Slytherin Prince"

All his life he has been told he must do better.

Do better to please the Dark Lord.

Do better to help his familey.

Do better to redeem himself.

However no matter how hard he tried it got him nowhere, always trying but never succeding...

Dracos thoughts were interrupted by a shout from outside the room "Draco? I know your in there, so you may as well let me in!" came the famillier bossy voice of Hermione. Draco sighed and opened the door, Hermione came in and sat on the end of his bed.

"I suppose Neville told you I was here?" asked Draco

"No, actually, Pansy did" Draco rolled his eyes, he should have known it would be her.

"Draco i came to give you a message from Harry. He said he knows you dont want to talk to him but he wants you to meet him at the black lake, before the Halloween ball tomorrow night." said Hermione

"I dont know.." Draco sighed

"I know your scared but you owe it to him to go there. But you also owe it to yourself, to stop listening to those around you and start listening to yourself, to what you truly want." said Hermione, the door opened and Rona nd Neville walked in. Hermione gave Draco a quick hug and Ron a kiss before leaving.

The next day Draco was still comtemplating going, when he saw his halloween costume hanging on the door ready for him. He knew Hermione was right. It was hard avoiding someone you share a room with however he had somehow managed it.

He stood up and shot a well aimed spell at the suit. It went up in flames causing Neville to jump "What did that bloody suit do to you?" asked Ron as Neville shot a water spell at the flaming door. "It reminded me of someone I no longer want to be." said Draco before turning on his heel and leaving.

He know everyone was dressing in masquerade costumes for the ball, so he quickly went to the Room of Requirement

hoping to find something in there...

A few hours later Draco made his way down to the black lake already in his costume, which was classy dark blue dress robes and a black mask. He found Harry standing there, throwing bread to the giant squid.

"Harry?" he said softly, Harry turned around and smiled, "Draco, I never got the chance to tell you something, you keep avoiding me and that hurts, but, I also have feelings for you" Harry stammered.

"wha- since when? why didnt you tell me?"

"After the war, when you started to become the man you wanted to be, instead of the one your parents expected you to be. And i didnt tell you for the same reason you didnt tell me. I was scared" said Harry "Harry, Im sorry ive been ignoring you, its just, I was worried what you would say, a death eater in love with the chosen one? its a joke!" "Oh shut up Draco! you arent a death eather! never was, never will be!" said Harry, he grabbed Draco and pulled him close, hugging him tight "You loving me is not a joke, i dont care what people say or think, i want you" he said.

"I want you too" Draco whispered softly, he pulled away slightly and kissed Harry, his lips were chapped against his own soft ones but Draco didnt care. He had dreamt of this so many times not realizing what his feelings ment. The more he thought about Harry the more he realised his feelings were love, not just friendship...


End file.
